1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for holding fluid or solid matter. More particularly, the present invention relates to containers which function for holding a fluid or solid matter, while also having a separate chamber for enclosing an object. The object contained within the separate chamber is preferably maintained at a temperature substantially the same as the fluid or solid matter stored in the container.
2. Related Background
It has been found that sales of goods, such as drinks, foods, convenience articles, and other goods sold to consumers, may be increased, promoted or facilitated, by including with the goods a premium separate from the goods being purchased. The premium induces the sale of the goods by offering to the consumer a perceived additional value at little or no additional cost to the consumer over the ordinary cost of the article. The additional value may take the form of a rebate, credit, discount, or second article. For example, toiletries and perfumes frequently are sold in combination with premium articles such as a separate container having a sample of related goods, a carrying case, or other similar articles.
The use of premiums is a marketing technique often used in combination with advertising and promotional campaigns in support of major motion pictures. Often there are xe2x80x9ctie-insxe2x80x9d of goods or services offered by other companies. The companies involved pay licensing fees for the right to advertise, market, and sell xe2x80x9ctie-inxe2x80x9d products and services. The use of premiums as xe2x80x9ctie-insxe2x80x9d for sales of goods is typically used in the xe2x80x9cfast foodxe2x80x9d industry for inducing sales of foods. Fast food stores typically offer a children""s meal together with a premium as an inducement to the parents through their children to purchase foods at the store for the child, and preferably, for the parent also, thereby increasing the overall sales of the store. The premium typically is enclosed in a separate container and placed with the food products in a bag for delivery to the consumer.
Often the premium is a novelty item associated with the advertising and marketing program of another, such as a major motion picture. The novelty article takes the form of a figurine, toy, candy or article related to or involved with the motion picture or similar promotion for consumers.
In addition, the containers used for the fast food also typically include features in support of the marketing and promotional program. These features include story and illustrations related to the particular subject of the promotional program. For example, many such advertising and marketing programs provide special drink cups and bags with illustrations which tie-in or are associated with the promotional program.
These packaging containers, while tied into the promotional program, have been separate from the premium which is placed in the carry-out bag. If the premium is a confectionary candy such as chocolate and the like, its placement in the carry-out bag adjacent next to hot food often affects the quality of the premium by melting the chocolate.
Similarly, if the premium is a foodstuff that is best served at a temperature above ambient, the temperature of the premium foodstuff begins to drop as soon as it is placed in the carry-out bag. Thus, when the patron arrives home to eat the premium, it is cold.
While these containers have functioned to enclose purchased products separately from the novelty promotional article, there remains a need in the art for a container for holding the purchased product while also functioning to enclose for selective removal an associated article, as well as preferably maintaining the article at a particular temperature. It is to such that the present invention is directed.
The present invention meets the needs of the art by providing a container for holding at least one first article in a space defined by walls of the container while permitting selective access to at least one second article in a separate chamber arranged within the container.
In one aspect of the present invention, a container includes a container body having a side wall defining a storage area. The body also includes an open end for receiving a fluid for being contained within the storage area of the body. A chamber is defined by a chamber wall in cooperative arrangement with the side wall of the container such that the chamber protrudes into the storage area and the side wall of the container body forms an opening for the chamber.
In another aspect of the present invention, a beverage container includes a container body having a shape substantially similar to a conical frustum and having a storage area defined by a side wall and a bottom wall. The body also includes an open end for receiving a fluid for being contained within the storage area. The beverage container also includes a chamber defined by a chamber wall provided in cooperative arrangement with the side wall of the container such that the chamber protrudes into the storage area of the container body and the side wall of the container body forms an opening for the chamber. A cover hinged to a bottom portion of the container body includes interlocking portions for connection with corresponding interlocking portions on the container when the cover is closed.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a beverage container as described in the previous aspects includes a storage area and separate chamber storing an article.
The walls of the chamber in the above-listed aspects surround a portion of the perimeter of an article stored in the chamber.
Objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the invention and claims in view of the appended drawings.